


爱我还是它

by Ashley_wynn



Series: silverynight translated fics [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Damn it they are so cute, Dragon!Theseus, M/M, Theseus refuses to admit that he is pouting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: Anonymous:Idky but an idea keeps popping into my head about Theseus being an animagus but not transforming all that often bcuz he really only does it when Newt is in Trouble ™ bcuz his animagus form scares some of his Aurors (and in this scenario Theseus’s animagus form is always some type of dragon)Summary：Theseus是一个阿尼玛格斯，但他不经常变形，除非Newt碰上麻烦了。





	爱我还是它

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Theseus being an animagus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453476) by silverynight. 



> 译话：我快被这个噘嘴的哥笑死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈被底迪揭穿了还嘴硬说自己没有哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑他妈死我了。

这是Newt第一次看到他哥哥在他的傲罗下属面前变形，基于Newt受伤了，而每当这种时候Theseus总会变得有些神经质，不过他的存在就已经足以让那些动物贩子立马举手投降。

 

其中一个叫Manson的傲罗当下脸都青了，另两个叫Rodriguez和Harris的则不约而同地同时向后退了一步，瑟瑟发抖地看着那只匈牙利树蜂。

 

“我从来都不知道老大竟然是阿尼玛格斯。”Rodriguez这么嘟囔着，脸色苍白得看起来像是随时能昏过去一样。

 

Newt眉开眼笑地朝他哥哥走去，伸出手抚摸着那只龙的下巴。

 

“他本来就是，而且他还是一只很漂亮的龙。”Newt听到从龙的胸腔里发出来的咕噜声时忍不住笑了出来。“是的’Seus，你最漂亮了。”

 

***

 

美国魔法国会的傲罗也有那个荣幸见到了Theseus龙的形态。

 

当然了，和英国魔法部的傲罗们一样，他们为此吓了一大跳。Newt完全不明白为什么他们会有这样的反应，说真的，Theseus只是想帮忙而已。

 

那只匈牙利树蜂从天边出现的时候Tina正好站在Newt的身边，它发出的龙啸声让Tina觉得自己脚底下的大地似乎在颤动。她难以抑制地颤抖起来，全身僵硬地立在原地。

 

“我不知道你还养了龙，Newt。”Tina试图保持镇定地说道。

 

“他是我哥哥，Tina。是一个阿尼玛格斯。”

 

“噢……好吧……呃，很高兴见到你。”

 

有几个偷猎者在见到龙的那一刻立刻就昏了过去，剩下的那些几乎快要跪下来了，祈求着傲罗们快点把他们关起来，远离那只‘怪物’。但是那个称呼让Newt觉得有些被冒犯了。

 

“别听他们的，’Seus。”他这么对那只龙说到，而对方不以为意地想蹭上来。“你很漂亮，还非常厉害。”

 

然后事情就这么发生了。那只龙呼呼了一声，接着抬起头来让Newt的手够不着，突如其来的变化让那位魔法生物学家有些摸不着头脑。

 

眨眼间龙又变回了熟悉的人形，等到Newt处理好手头上的文件报告后Theseus就带他回了家。

 

Newt还是搞不太清楚他的哥哥到底哪里出了问题，直到Theseus叹了一声坐在他旁边的沙发上。他倾身过去，像龙形时一贯喜欢做的那样蹭了蹭Newt的脸颊。Newt也随着他的动作用手指穿过他的发间。

 

“小家伙，你是不是比较喜欢我的龙形？”Theseus装作不在乎的语气说着，不过傻子都能听出他的弦外之音。

 

“这就是你今天一整天都撅着一张嘴的原因？”

 

“Newt，我是一个傲罗，我不噘嘴。”Theseus有些恼怒地说。“回答我。”

 

Newt翻了个白眼。

 

“我确实喜欢龙，但我更喜欢看到你这副模样。”Newt上前亲了一下他的额头，然后眼见着他的哥哥同时间放松了下来。“说真的，’Seus，你有些时候真的很荒唐……”

 

Theseus一句话也没说，直接伸手把他拉进怀里，按在自己的胸前。


End file.
